


More Than Fear

by Antonier



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonier/pseuds/Antonier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn is given a contract she can not fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acanaceous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanaceous/gifts).



Her skin glows, her tongue peeping through her sharpened canines, an expression of ecstasy on her feline features. Smoke curls from her taloned fingers, and she can’t hear him no matter how loud he pleads. His fear is delicious. This is her favorite part of any hunt.

“Please, Eve! Look at me! Listen! Do something!”

The raw terror is intoxicating. She supposes the effect is similar to alcoholic incapacitation. She also supposes she doesn’t care.

“Please Eve, remember me. I loved you. Remember, please!”

That snaps her out of her high.

Love…” She purrs. “You loved me… How strange.”

The air twists, and she is gone. A moment later she is behind him, her breath warm on his exposed neck.

"A succubus, they called me. A vampire. You must know, however, I don’t feed off your flesh.”

She draws out the last word into a hiss, and her lack of humanity has never been more apparent.

“You say you loved me… And you were kind. We danced, and I felt your passion. Swirling, uninhibited passion. Every step was a challenge. Every twirl, a test. You were the first to pass… You say you loved me, so why did it end?”

Her fingers trail along his neck, and all he can think about is those razor tipped nails so close to his jugular. She breathes in his flinch, the spike in fear delicious.

“You ended things. Not me. You kissed me, and walked into the shadows. You left me in front of a tavern, with no explanation and no hope.”

Her eyes flare. “Hope… Love… I knew these once… We had happiness. Why did things end?”  
She disappears again as he manages to get out, “I loved you, and you left me in the rain.”

Now she is in front of him, her face inches from his.

“Why do you keep on saying that?”

“Saying what?”

“That you loved me.”

“Because it’s true.”

Something flashes across her face, and she is feral again.

“You lie. You were kind to me, but you never loved me.”

He opens his mouth to object, but she silences it with a finger.

“Don’t. I can taste your lies. Stop.”

He tries again to say something, and this time she lets him.

“I tried. You were beautiful. The most graceful thing I’d ever seen. And you could dance. I was happy with you.”

“Yet you never loved me.”

It is a statement, but even the demon could not hide the bitterness in it.

“I’m sorry.”

She turns, and, without looking over her shoulder, whispers, “I loved you. I did not know it was possible. My kind does not love. But I loved you.”

Then she does turn, and her eyes are sad, not hungry.

“I never thought there was anything but hate. But your happiness, it was like chocolate. It was sweet. I could taste it.”

“You will find love again. I promise.”

Her smile is sad, but she stands aside, her weapons lowered.

“Go. This is one contract I can’t complete.”

His fingers a blur, he spins the golden card, channeling his magic.

“Oh, and Tobias? Tell Malcom I said ‘Hi’.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Ever.  
> Feel free to sling hate, I don't care, you are amazing for reading this. I can not thank you enough.  
> Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for 100 hits!


End file.
